


Oh God!

by MundaneTony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Greg Lestrade, M/M, Name-Calling, Top Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneTony/pseuds/MundaneTony
Summary: Steamy ficlet between Greg and Mycroft





	Oh God!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut in roughly 10 years, so I might be a little rusty. Enjoy!!

“Oh GOD!” 

Greg loved it when Myc got like this. Wild and out of control with desire, not a care in the world except chasing his own pleasure.

“Fuck Greg! You feel fantastic!” Mycroft moaning without shame above him, eyes shut tight in concentration.

“Myc! God harder!” Greg shouted when he started really pounding into him, bed starting to creak from the force of Mycroft’s thrusts. Greg, (with his legs over Mycroft’s shoulders, gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles were white) started moaning uncontrollably, just needing a little more to push him over the edge.

Mycroft, (even in the state he is in, could still read Greg’s body) reached down to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Greg groans at the first touch to his cock since this whole thing started, almost fully there just 

a 

little 

more…

“Cum Slut”


End file.
